


Code

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute





	Code

“I like your baking,” Aiba said.  
  
Ohno looked at him in disbelief. “I bought that Masaki, and I bought something for the first time.”  
  
“Yes, but it doesn’t matter,” Aiba said, blushing.  
  
…  
  
“I like your shoes,” Aiba said.  
  
“I wear them every day. And you never said something,” Ohno answered.  
  
…  
  
“Your umbrella is cool,” Aiba said.  
  
“I have had it for years, Masaki,” Ohno said.  
  
…  
  
“I like your hair,” Aiba said.  
  
“I haven’t changed it in years,” Ohno answered.  
  
…  
  
“Can you please stop talking in codes, Masaki,” Ohno said one day.  
  
Aiba stared at him. “What?”  
  
Ohno smiled. “You think I don’t know why you are acting like this?”  
  
Aiba felt caught; Ohno could see this in his eyes.  
  
“And I like you too,” Ohno said.


End file.
